Never Forgotten
by Love A Mysterious Thing
Summary: No matter what shadow you're in, the light will find you


Never Forgotten

A small voice called into the darkness of the night, "Lord, where are you? Have you already forgotten me?" The only response the small boy got was a rustling of the leaves and a breeze that blew through his hair. He began to weep as the feeling of loneliness set in. The boy slumped into a park bench as a voice cut through the air.

"I am here Child," the Lord replied, "I would never forget you. You are the most important creature in my heart." The wind, smelling of fine perfumes and oils, circled the small boy and caressed him. The boy, feeling confused, asked, "Then heavenly Father, why am I so alone? I am starving, homeless and haven't gots any family. What do I do Lord?"

"You wait, my child, for I have plans and blessings in store for you."

The wind gently pushed the child off the bench. "Where do I go?" The boy got his answer when a path formed between the leaves leading to a café just down the street from the park. The boy leaped off the curb and ran toward the small restaurant.

He opened the door cautiously and the bell barely rang. He sat down in the nearest booth with his head bent low, and his spirit high, he began to trace little patterns in the lines on the table with his finger.

"Dear boy, are you here all by yourself?" asked a young brunette waitress. She was young but heartbroken. She lived far from her parents and worked double shifts at the café to pay off her apartment. She didn't have anyone special in her life. Someone she could make memories with, whether it be buying a puppy or laughing at the shapes of clouds, which was the only dream she had. When was the Lord going to answer my prayers? She always thought.

The boy looked up at the waitress with sad but glowing big brown eyes and said, "Yes ma'am."

"Where is your family?"

"I am all alone. I lost my family a while ago."

To the waitress, this little boy was pulling her heart strings. She wanted to hold him and tell him it was going to be okay and she wanted to cheer him up, but how?

"What's your name?"

"Billy."

"Well Billy, we just made some delicious chocolate pie. Would you like some?"

"Oh boy would I!"

Sally, the waitress, brought Billy his pie and she sat down and joined him. They talked for a good two hours or so about everything and anything. They talked about anything from Billy's favorite color, to what he wants to be when he grows up. Sally began to find Billy as an inspiration. He was kind, and funny. He loved all animals and had lived on the streets for a very long time. Sally wanted to help him; she felt she was his only hope. "Take him home Sally. Be his guide and help him on the right path," whispered God to Sally.

Sally brought Billy home with her, when he was done with his third piece of pie that is, and they watched movies and ate popcorn. They had a great time together and Sally found she was no longer sad and had found the one person she wanted to love, like a son or little brother, like Billy.

Within a month of first meeting Billy, the adoption papers were signed, Sally and Billy had become inseparable. Billy went to school in the second grade for the first time and Sally found a love for painting and designing which was a more enjoyable and profitable way to take care of Billy and her. She had never liked waitressing too much anyway. Billy picked out a lovely house when Sally brought him house hunting with her and it was even within price range. Billy brought home a few friends; a dog, a kitten, and even a few squirrels from the park next door.

Sally had found her partner in crime, and Billy had found a home. And to think it all started with a park and a café. And know you are never forgotten by God. He is everywhere and is always watching out for you. Put your trust in him and have faith. Answers may not be as clear as Billy received, but that doesn't mean they're not there. Listen with your heart and never doubt the Lord, for YOU are the most important creature in his heart.

A Story by: Jessie Pullen

GOD BLESS!

THE

END


End file.
